My Little Princess!
by InuLizzie
Summary: After Belle forces Mr. Gold to leave StoryBrooke a young child of no more then three bumps into him, When Mr. Gold discovers that she is an orphan he takes it upon himself to try and take her back to the people who were in charge of her care. Along the way he grows protective of her, and starts to fall head over heels in love with the tiny child.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright?" He asked squatting down to the child's level so that he could avoid frightening her, and also so that he could get a better look at the child.

She was tiny, very tiny, she probably wasn't much older then two or three years old, Her long locks of curls were all tangled and her face was covered in dirt and grim, so that you could barely tell what her face looked like underneath.

The child wore the worst rags that could possibly be worn if they had any more tears in them she would have been wearing nothing at all. And he could see that the child was scared and that she was close to tears. The little girl did not look any where near old enough to be wondering around the streets by her self. He immediately looked around for anyone who appeared to be missing a child, but he saw nobody who appeared to be looking for anyone.

Mr. Gold had been walking through New york on his way to find Ursula when when a child had bumped into him and fallen to the ground. Gold was of course very concerned that he may have hurt the little girl, He sighed knowing he was going to have to take the child into to the police so they can find out whose child this was, he did not want a law suit on his hands. And he was not absolutely not about to just leave a helpless child on the street by herself.

Mr. Gold gently laid a hand on the trembling child's shoulders and whispered so gently and softly that if anyone had been around to hear him he would not have been able to live it down.

"Hey shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help you, are you okay sweetheart?"

The small child finally opens her mouth for the first time and said in the tiniest voice "Yes sir, me okay!" Mr. Gold gave a sigh of relief so far at least no law suit would be issued to him.

"Now you're way to young to be out here by yourself, where are you parents?" he asked her softly. The child looked at him quietly before responding.

"Mommy and Daddy have gone away." she responded. Mr. Gold tried to thing and figure out what she meant by gone away, then her clothes and her hair started to make since.

"Your an orphan?" he asked to clarify the situation. The child nods. "Well come on I better get you back to who ever your care taker is I'm sure they have the whole town looking for you!"

But then the child's eyes flew open wide and she pleaded with him. "Please sir, please don't send me back there, don't take me back please, they don't like me!" she cried softly.

Mr. Gold sighed. "I'm sorry kid, but I'm not leaving you out here by yourself, I have no choice but to take you back into who ever you belong to!"

He bends down and lifts her into his arms and starts walking, he watched the child's eyes grow with fear with each step he took, and found himself wondering why, wondering why a child so small and tiny would be so afraid of where ever she was going back too.

It stopped when he saw what time it was, and decided he could at the very least by them both lunch, he was starving and judging by the girl's horrendous looking weight the girl probably was too.

He took her to a pizza shop and bought a box of pizza and set her down on the bench beside him. He ordered a bottle of water and napkins and used both to clean her hands for her and even wash her face.

He smiled when he saw the dirt come off her face and spoke as he whipped her face down. "There we are now I can finally see you clearly, and now that your hands are clean we can both eat without worrying about dirt getting in our food!"

He took a slice and laid it in front of the girl and grabbed a piece for himself, and started eating but started talking to the kid in between bites.

"What do your people call you?" He asked her gently.

"Me Alyssa!" the child responded softly.

"Well Alyssa, you can call me Mr. Gold." He informs her.

When the two of them had finished eating. He took her by the hand and lifted her into his arms again and started walking again.

"So Alyssa why don't you start telling me a little about your self?" he suggested gently wanting to pass the time.

He smiled when the child spun into a nice chatter about everything. "I like ponies and unicorns, and fairies and I love princesses! And my favorite color is Pink!" the child babbled on and on about her favorite princesses until she finally said "Princess Belle is my favorite princess, and Princess Ariel comes after that."

Mr. Gold smiled thinking about how the child apparently only knew about the tv versions of the show and smiling to himself at the child's apparent love for the tv version of his wife.

Finally he decided to make a detour and go ahead and go talk to Ursula before taking the child back, he wanted to catch her before she left her work site.

"Hold on child I have something I need to see to before I take you home!" he explained to her. The child was apparently in no hurry to be taken back anyways so he walked briskly into the aquarium still holding the small child.

Inside he found a woman feeding the aquarium fish. And he grinned. "Well Ursula, seems like you've been making it fairly well. But I am looking to make a new offer, how about helping me find the author and making him write us a different happy ending." He explained as he absently watched the small child run around the aquarium staring at the fish, making sure not to take an eye off of her.

Ursula looked at the small child. "And who is this child?" She moved as if to approach the child but Gold slammed an arm between the child and the sea witch. "You harm that child and I will tear you apart." he growled threateningly.

In the back of his mind he found himself asking why he suddenly felt so protective of a child that wasn't even his own. But the moment he felt that the child had been threatened here he was willing to kill his one chance at getting back across the town line over her. But he knew if it came down to it he would risk everything he had in a fight to protect what was his.

"His since when was Alyssa his? She did not belong to him, she belonged to the system, and to them he would return her. "She is just an orphan child that I plan to take back to the foster home she had somehow gotten separated from. He finally explained more to himself then to Ursula. He didn't have time to babysit a little kid no matter how cute she might happen to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alyssa come on time to make one more stop then I'm taking you straight home!" he told her firmly. He took her by the hand very gently and led her out of the place Ursula now behind him, he took them both to a place where they watched a woman being cleaned out of her things, looking apparently very down on her luck.

She had black and white hair, and wore a fur coat. He grinned sourly, keeping a firm hand on the child to keep her close and to make sure she was safely beside him.

"Well Cruella, looks like your in just about the same shape as we are, and we came to let you in on our little plan. You see the two of us are going to go find the author and make him write us our happy endings. We thought we'll you want in on this!"

But at that moment her eyes fell to his side noticing the small child. "Well how adorable is she yours darling?"

Gold laughed, "No, No, not mine she's an orphan child, she got lost and bumped into me on the street, I'm just doing the charitable thing and making sure she gets back to who ever she belongs to, I'm taking her down to the police station I just thought I would save time and make a detour to see you two first."

Cruella thought for a moment, :I haven't lost everything quite yet, I still have one little thing left and we can get take her back to that police station a lot faster this way before we head back to Storybrooke!" Cruella stated pushing a button on her keys.

The door to a garage opened up revealing a very expensive looking Car. The four of them climbed into the car he made sure the child was buckled safely into the seat, and at the strange looks from Ursula, he shrugged,

"I don't want a law suit if she should some how get any bruises or injuries while in my care." he explained automatically defending himself trying to make himself still look tough not at all wanting them to think he was too soft.

It wasn't long before they swerved into a stop in front of the police station where Gold climbed out. He reached in and unbuckled her, pulling her into his arms, before silently carrying her inside.

He set the child down on the floor and rung the bell that sat on the counter and waited for them to see him.

He heard a sound coming from the child but held tightly to her hands but did his best to try not to look at her.

Soon a man stepped up to the desk and asked "Hello, sir is there something I can do to help you?"

"yes I was out on the street when this little girl bumped into me, she claims to be an orphan child, but i'm not sure where to take her back to, so I brought her here, maybe somebody has made a missing child report for her? I wanted to make sure she got back to who ever she ran away from safely. So if you don't mind i'll be staying here until her guardians come to pick her up!" He explained softly.

The officer smiled and nodded "wait one moment while I try and find out where this sweet little child belongs."

The young man disappeared into the back for several moments, and Gold finally sat down in one of the chairs, and brought the child to sit in the chair beside him. As he waited he heard a sound come from her.

The sniffling sound did it, his heart melted and he soon slid from his seat to kneel down in front of her. "What is it Alyssa what's wrong talk to me?" The child was crying softly to her self, and was clearly distressed about something.

"I don't wanna go back to that lady, or that home, they are mean to me, they hit me Mr. Gold, and the other girls tease and are mean to me! They don't like me there, They don't let me take baths and they won't let me eat anything there!"

Mr. Gold looked at the child and for the first time noticed the dark marks on her arms. And felt his heart squeeze just as middle aged woman with dark red hair walked into the department.

"Alyssa, you stupid girl you've had the whole country side looking for you, this will not go unpunished young lady, this will be dealt with the minute I get you back to the house!" She shouted at her grabbed her out of the chair shaking her. And started pulling her towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold suddenly knew as he watched her being dragged away that he just couldn't leave her, he wanted and needed her, and knew that the little girl needed him just as much, memories of his son Bae flooded his head, and he flew forward without realizing what he was going to say or do. "Wait, Madam, I want to sign some papers for her, I wish to become her legal guardian, to adopt her for my own daughter, I would love to be a father to her."

The woman faltered. "You seriously want this child? This one? She has been passed over for two years and you want her?"

Gold didn't hesitate, "Yes just show me the papers I have to sign and I'll sign them and take her right now this very moment, I want her, I have a nice home to take her back to, I have plenty of money to care for her, and my town has the best school you could ask for she will get a nice education. I run a nice little pawn shop in the town all I am missing is somebody to share my life with. Alyssa will be the perfect child for that."

The woman sighed, "As it happens I have adoption papers in my brief case right here if you want to go ahead and do that now?" she explained.

Gold nods and grabs the pen from his pocket he watched her gather a stack of papers out of her briefcase and lay them on the police station's counter.

Clicking the pen he quickly signed each document and put the pen back in his pocket.

"Very well, Mr. Lochland Gold, Alyssa is now yours and I hope you know what your getting in too, this is not like getting a dog, this is a life time commitment!"

He smiled here it was, here was his second chance to start again, to be the father he had never gotten to be with his son. He had a do over, Alyssa was his daughter.

He smiled. "I understand perfectly what I am getting in to." "Come on Alyssa, lets go home, and went I get you there you and I are going to do a lot of shopping and you , my girl will be getting a nice hot bath, and a new brush."

He lifted her back into his arms, and carried her back out to the car his adoption certificate held tightly in his hands. He slid her into the car and sat beside her. He quickly fastened her into the car and looked at them.

"OK ladies take us to Storybrooke!"" Gold told them, ignoring the looks on their faces.

"What did you do Gold?" Ursula asked him trying not to giggle.

"I adopted her I just couldn't turn my back and leave her. I realized that I wanted to keep her, so I made her mine, she is now my daughter. This isn't the first time I had a child, don't forget my son Baelfire."

Gold relaxed beside his new daughter as he started calculating everything in his head everything he was going to do to make her look decent for now on. She would need a whole new wardrobe, some things for her hair, a bed to sleep in, he would have to enroll her into some kind of daycare while he was working, or maybe if she forgave him for what he did, he could talk Belle in to babysitting her for a while.

My daughter. He couldn't stop thinking about it, she was his, truly his, he had just taken a big step had just taken on the full responsibility of a child, a little girl, he had never taken care of a girl before, But even as the thought took over he knew he was willing and able to deal with any obstacles that came up. His daughter was going to have the best he had to offer her.

The best clothes, the best education, the best everything, he was going to try to be the best father he could be, he was not going to make her hate him the way Bae had grown to do for so many years. He had failed Bae, but he would not fail his Alyssa.

"Mr. Gold?" The child's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked down at her "yes princess and I don't want you to call me Mr. Gold anymore, you can call me Papa if you like or dad or what ever you like, but something like that cause for now on I am not just Mr. Gold to you, I am your father."

"Yes daddy, me just wants to know if we'll be there soon" Gold smiled at his daughter's question and responded.

"It won't be much longer Princess, well be home real soon!" He said gently.


End file.
